


To Major, with Love

by redgoth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bands, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: a collection of letters from ronnie, and a few from major, too.





	To Major, with Love

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if i'll write more of this, but for now i wanted to post this because i quite enjoy what i've written thus far.
> 
> this wasn't researched at all, and all of the settings are (or should be) 100% made up. so. keep that in mind.

_Hey Major!_

_I hope you’re doing well. The bus broke down here in Fallkit, so we’ve been stopped out here for the past few days. It’s a really fucking small town! But there’s a gas station and a post office, so that’s good enough for now._

_I miss you like hell. You’re the only reason I wish I had an address to give, so I could get your letters in return. I miss you._

_With love, Ronnie_

_XoXoXo_

_Major,_

_I’m convinced these small TB towns don’t actually exist. We stopped in Burnford to stock up and get ready for the show in Rounese, and the lady at the music store told me she’s never heard of Chouan. REALLY!? ARE YOU SURE? Burnford is only twenty miles East of Chouan! I get that everything here is small, but it’s not THAT small!!!!_

_I’m losing my mind in the desert, Maj. Save me._

_With love, Ronnie_

_xOxOxO_

_Lovely Major_

_If you feel so inclined, you can send me a letter at **** ******* ***, ******* ** *****!_

_We’re not there yet, but we’ll be staying here for a MONTH, Major! I’m a bit worried about Phoenix and Barry, since I don’t think they’ve ever been stagnant for such a long period of time, but I’m sure they’ll make it. Or, perhaps, if you never get another card from me again, I suppose it’s safe to assume they lost it and killed us all. Wish us luck!_

_Don’t feel pressured to write if you don’t want to, I’m just excited to have a place to receive things for a while… I miss you._

_With love, Ronnie_

_XoXoXo_

_ Hi Ronnie,  _

_ Of COURSE I want to write to you, Ronnie, have you lost it? I miss you tons too. _

_ Things at home have been… boring. (Surprising! The life of the party goes on tour and his little hometown becomes little more than a ghost town.) The poster for your last show here is still pinned on the library bulletin board. Every time I see it I find myself missing you. _

_ I love you lots, Ronnie. Mother says I’ve been ‘moping around’ more since you left. I don’t doubt that she’s right, but a part of me wants to deny it. I miss holding your hand down at the docks, and sitting beside you in Shaw’s basement. Sometimes I’ll play the first mixtape you gave me as an excuse to hear your voice. I miss you so much, love.  _

_ I didn’t mean to get sad in this letter. There’s a lot of feelings I don’t know how to express in an orderly manner, so instead they seem to just be oozing out on the page. Sorry about that. _

_ I’m sure you’re having fun on tour but I can’t wait for you to come home so I can kiss you like crazy.  _

_ P.S. Please don’t get murdered by Barry and Phoenix, I’d like you to come home alive, please.  _

_ Yours, Major _

_ xOxOxO _

_MAJOR,_

_MAJOR DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU? Oh my god Major!!! Major!!!! Oh my god. One day I’ll get to a phone booth and give you a call, love, I promise, Major. Please don’t feel sad while I’m gone. That’s my job. As a moody artist I’m supposed to be the sad one. I love you so much._

_It’s going to be hard to kiss you when I get home, seeing as I’ll be all over you in a heartbeat._

_P.S. last night Barry told me she was god, so I don’t know what that means for anyone’s livelihood._

_With love, Ronnie_

_XoXoXo_

_Hi Major,_

_Seems we left the stand before your next letter arrived (I’m assuming you sent one, at least.)_

_Our last show in Burbin was incredible. It was an outdoor gig, they let us have FIREWORKS, Major. Fireworks! Admittedly, Phoenix almost set some shit on fire, but we can’t blame her for that. She’s named after a fire bird and has a tendency for arsen. We love her despite her fire flaws._

_Do you think we’ll be on the radio some day? Hadi was talking about it nonstop the other day and I can’t get it out of my head._

_With love, Ronnie_

_xOxOxO_

_Major_

_Tonight, we drove the bus far out of town into the mountains. Far away from anyone else. Phoenix did as Phoenix does and we had a campfire. Hadi played guitar and we sang songs but no one really spoke. We looked at stars and I thought about all the times you and I had done the same, laying beside each other in the back of your old pickup. Your hand in mine as you use it to point out the constellations and planets in the sky above._

_We drove back to our hotel. Right now, everyone else has gone to bed, and I sit on the top of the bus, writing to you. If tears streak this paper, well, that’s between you and I, Major._

_I miss you so much it hurts, Major. I can’t believe this trip has only just started and I have to wait so long to see you._

_Please don’t get me wrong. I’m loving being on tour with the band and with all these other amazing people. But I’m not the girls. I haven’t lived on the road for the past few years of my life. I miss home. And I miss you._

_With love, Ronnie_

_P.S. I bought a lighter that has Ursa Major engraved on it. It might be a gift for you when I get home but for now it’s just a comfort for me._

_XoXoXo_

_Major it is FREEZING_

_I hope you’re doing well, love. Because boy oh BOY are we having a time._

_Have I mentioned how shitty the bus is? Because it sucks. This is the third time we’ve broken down. Hadi and I had to go out into the SNOWY and COLD mountains while Barry and Phoenix got to stay inside because they’re GIRLS and we’re supposed to be MEN who can DO THESE KINDS OF THINGS._

_I am saltier than a bag of Richie’s fries. Major this was two days ago and I still feel SOAKED TO THE BONE. When we got back to the bus with help they were canoodling and Phoenix threatened to set me on fire when I yelled at her._

_I love them._

_With love, Ronnie_

_xOxOxO_

_Major,_

_I cannot begin to tell you how nice it was to hear your voice over the phone._

_Last night, I played a new song I wrote with Barry. It’s called Starlite. I’ll let you guess what it’s about._

_I’ll play it for you when we get back._

_I love you, Major._

_With love, Ronnie_

_XoXoXo_


End file.
